


Babe

by scisaac_the_socio



Series: Kinktober 2018 [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Begging, Bisexual Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Bottom Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Boys Kissing, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, F/M, Frottage, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kinktober, Kissing, M/M, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Pansexual Isaac Lahey, Sex, Top Isaac Lahey, ass worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 07:54:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16237367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scisaac_the_socio/pseuds/scisaac_the_socio
Summary: Day 2: Ass Worship | Begging





	Babe

Isaac found that ever since that first date he couldn’t stop thinking about Scott McCall and if they were in the same room he couldn’t stop looking at him either. He’s not sure which is worse honestly. Every day he finds himself stuck on some part of the other boy. First it was his hair, then his eyes, after that his mouth, next was his neck and so on. Today Isaac found himself stuck on Scott McCall’s ass. His jeans never really gave Isaac much to go with but he’d glanced a few times in the locker rooms to know that it was round and supple. Fitting for Scott’s body type.

They’d taken to studying together as well. Despite the fact that he was rarely ever in class Isaac was smart and maintained good grades. Partly out of want and partly out of instinctual fear of a father who was no longer there. Scott had asked him for help. He claimed that would ask Stiles but they often got distracted quickly, Lydia often couldn’t explain things simply enough to him, and Danny had better things to do with his older boyfriend that everyone pretended was a high school student for the sake of his mother not having a heart attack and his dad hunting the guy down.

And it worked out pretty well at first. They got their work done, Isaac didn’t have have to feel like a third wheel when Erica and Boyd started acting like a gross couple, Scott got his much needed help, and Melissa was nice and took a shine to Isaac- she often refused to let him leave until after dinner and Isaac longed for that maternal love that she willing and almost unknowingly gave.

So there they were, in Scott’s living room, Melissa having left for her shift at the hospital and their work just about done. Isaac pulled Scott in for a kiss, dragged him onto his lap to get closer, hands rubbing and squeezing at his clothed ass while they kissed.

"Been staring at your ass all fucking day." Isaac hissed between kisses. "Wanted to touch you, bite into and spank you until you’re a pretty shade of red, have you feel a sting every time you sit for the next week, get you wet and throbbing from my tongue, watch you take my fingers and then my cock. Have you all needy and begging."

"Isaac!" Scott gasped. The blonde let his hands slip into Scott’s jeans and under his boxers to grab at his ass and squeeze. Scott let out a moan, rolling his hips against Isaac’s. His clothed cock pressing into the seam of his pants and he wanted to free it, rub against Isaac’s abs and come but he didn’t want Isaac’s hands off his ass. "God."

"Like that Babe?" Isaac chuckled as he kissed under Scott’s jaw, kneading the flesh in his hands. Scott nodded quickly.

"Please." He whined. "Please. I’ll be so good, promise I will."

"Oh I know." Isaac replied, pushing Scott forward to rub against him more. Their lips meet again, Scott’s tongue desperately trying to map out the inside of Isaac’s mouth. There’s a finger then, running along his entrance, rubbing around his rim and he whimpered at the feel of it. "You always seemed so innocent before, like you don’t know what you can do to people, like the thought of more than kissing never crosses your mind but that’s not completely true. You want to be touched, to prove everyone wrong and show that you can please someone, you crave it. Want to be kissed and licked and fingered and fucked until your weak kneed and boneless. You want to feel it in your bones, ache for months with how could you got it.”

“Fuck, fuck, yes please.” Scott begged against his lips, breath hitching. “Want it, want it so bad.”

“I know Babe.” Isaac replied, thrusting up to meet Scott’s hips. “Gonna give it to you, gonna give it to you so good. Gonna make you come just like this too, you want that?”

“Yes!” Scott moaned, dragging the word out as his hands tangling in Isaac’s hair. They kiss heatedly, tongues twinning together and hips speeding up. “So close, so close. Please Isaac, I’m so close.” 

“Me too.” Isaac huffed. He dug his nails into Scott’s ass lightly, let’s them drag up for a bit before squeezing again. Scott let’s out a broken cry, body tightening and the shuddering, his head thrown back.

“Oh!” He gasped, his breath rushing out. Isaac hummed in response, kissing at his neck and sucking in bruises. Scott reached down, unbuttoning and unzipping Isaac’s pants. “Down.” He ordered. It was a bit hard seeing as Scott refused to get out of his lap but he manages to shimmy his pants and boxers down his thighs. Scott wrapped his hand around Isaac’s cock the moment it sprang free, hard and leaking.

“Shit.” Isaac hissed as he watched. Scott stroked him slowly, wrist twisting at the head and thumb running along the slit. “Fucking hell!”

“You know you’re half right.” Scott muttered. “I do want to be touched but I also want to be the one touching too. You’re the first guy I’ve ever been with, I know what guys like but I want to see on someone other than myself, do it to someone myself.” Isaac groaned at that. “I want to be kissed, licked, and sucked, I want to be stuffed full of your fingers and cock but I also want to give that to you too.”

“Shit, I’m gonna come, I’m gonna come!” Isaac gasped, watching Scott with wide eyes.

“You’ll let me do that to you, won’t you? Show me just how you like it?” Scott asked.

“Yes!” Isaac groaned before kissing Scott hungrily and spilling over his hand. “You’re getting good Babe.” He breathed a few minutes later. 

“Thank you.” Scott responded, eyeing his come covered hand. He gave a small shrug and brought the hand to his face, taking an experimental lick. It wasn’t bad but it wasn’t amazing he decided before sucking his index finger into his mouth.

“You’re a deviant.” Isaac groaned. “A sexual deviant with an adorable face.”


End file.
